


Please Tell Me Again That You Love Me

by BlueBloodBlueHeart



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Not Beta Read, Poetic, Short, Short & Sweet, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBloodBlueHeart/pseuds/BlueBloodBlueHeart
Summary: A short artistic piece/relationship study on the dynamic between Robotnik and Stone.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Please Tell Me Again That You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Second artistic piece. Been feeling angsty lmao. I hope you all like it! Imo the other one was better but alas I am but a humble writer that cannot always write amazingly. If you do like it leave a kudos and a comment

Tell me again how we'll stand as the world crumbles around us. Tell me again how you will become a God. Tell me again how I will be you're only believer.

You've said it before a million times but I want to hear it a million more. I love the way you say it. You paint it into a picture any poet would be jealous of.

I've never had a way with words but I know that what you say is beautiful and I think that's all that poetry is. I like to think I can say something beautiful one day.

To say that Robotnik was a genius was like saying the night was dark. Yes it was true but there was so much more nuance. The night could have light in it, it held beacons of hope through the stars and the moon and streetlamos flickering overhead. Robotnik was a genius in as many ways as the word had synonyms.  
It was really no wonder agent Stone fell in love with him.  
Sure falling in love with your boss was generally frowned upon but really who else could say they had Ivo Robotnik as their boss? No one. Because he fired everyone else. But he kept Stone around. And it got under the agents skin that it was because the doctor liked him. He was realistic enought to know, however, that nothing would ever come of his feelings.  
So he simply enjoyed the joy it brought him to observe the doctor.  
Working for Robotnik certainly brought risks with it. He was a dangerous man so it only made sense that injuries would occur. The first time agent Stone had been injured Robotnik had dwelled on him like a mother hen, worried and anxious and sorry. All things Stone had never witnessed in the doctor before.  
It was the first time Stone let himself believe that maybe there was something more between them.  
The second time was when Robotnik had first complimented Stone.  
The third was when Robotnik smiled at Stone.  
The fourth when he had kissed him.  
The fifth-

Stone didn't really like to think about Robotnik anymore.  
Well, that's not to say he didn't think about Robotnik. He did. A lot. He just didn't like it. This was mainly the cause of when Stone realized there was absolutely something between them. And he hated himself for not relishing it sooner.  
For a long time he considered it a fling. The doctor simply indulging Stone's wants. It was hard to accept it was real. When Robotnik-

Stone had well and truly loved Robotnik. Robotnik had realized this of course. In the beginning he simply felt flattered but as time went on he realized the feelings were mutual. It started small and slowly snowballed into some big unweildy thing that of course could only end badly. True love often does, if the movies have anything to say about it. This all came to a head one day when Robotnik was being threatened. Which wasn't unusual but this time Robotnik it was just Stone and Robotnik. No robots to save them.

There is a certain realization you face when you realize someone loves you. You realize that there is a high probability they'll die for you. The only problem with this scenario is when you love them back you do not want them to die. It's a sort of loop that all ends with a flip of a coin. Who saved who at the last second? It was all really rather slow- well that was a lie it went rather fast but time seemed to slow as Robotnik realized what he had to do. It started with the bad guy quickly turning his gun from Robotnik to Stone. Then came the very loud sound of a bullet firing. Without time to think Robotnik rushed into action. Pushing Stone out of the way. He didn't even realize he had done it until a terrible pain shot through his chest as the bullet collided with him.

_Please tell me again that you love me._

"How do you say goodbye to the only person in your life who ever saw you? It's a trick question. You don't. Sure they might be gone but they never leave you. They're a part of you. They changed you in so many ways. Any goodbye you say will never seem right because you can find yourself thinking about them years down the line. Mornings are hardest. You keep thinking you'll wake up next to them. You have to remind yourself you only need to make one latte. One breakfast. Forgive me for being dramatic but waking up in a king-sized bed alone is one of the most haunting feelings in the world. Because they used to be next to you. They're _supposed_ to be next to you."  
"You hurt doing things you never thought would hurt. Because you think of them. When you lock the door. When you get dressed. When you sit down. It's always the small things that stick with you. I know you were never about the small things but lately it's all I can think about. If I think about you as a whole it hurts too much."  
"The last words you said to me were _please tell me again that you love me._. As if you didn't already know. And... you didn't say it back that time. I said I love you instead of saying goodbye. I said it like I would see you again. You died... in my arms. You didn't have to die. You could have let him kill me. But... now the last memory of you I have is cradling you and saying that I love you. And I don't think I'll ever get over it."

Saying Agent Stone was amazing was like saying a strawberry is sweet. Yes some strawberries are sweet but they can also be sour. Agent Stone was so much more than amazing. He was talented and funny and handsome and skilled and so brilliant in so many ways he would never be compared to. There was no one in the world like agent Stone.  
Is it any wonder...

You always had a way with words, but you said what I wrote was beautiful and you called it poetry. You always knew one day I would say something beautiful.

I said it only once but I'd say it a million times more. You smiled as I said it. I didn't paint it but I took a picture of the honest truth. You said no painting can live up to that.

"Tell me again that you'll stand as the world crumbles. I may not be a God but I know you believed in me."


End file.
